


Princess in Her Own Story

by HIMKYU



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blaze & OC are twin brothers, Blaze hate his adopt sister, Blaze's twin like his adopt sister, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mira_Commish, Warning!angst, turn to be complicated brosist relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMKYU/pseuds/HIMKYU
Summary: Dalam sebuah dongeng lama, seorang putri dikisahkan berakhir memiliki seorang pangeran untuk mencapai ending bahagia. Ksatria pelindungnya. Yang mengecup bibirnya, kemudian ia terbangun sebelum kematian. Yang menjemputnya di puncak kastil tertinggi. Mengarungi hutan terdalam sambil menusuk monster-monster hijau menjijikkan.Putri berakhir dengan pendamping hidupnya yang berwajah tampan, tinggal di istana mewah, dan mencintainya hingga penghujung usia.Lalu apa hubungan dengan si gadis yang termangu di depan sebuah rumah berdinding merah bata?Rumah itulah yang membawanya pada dunia sang dua pangeran.





	Princess in Her Own Story

**Princess in Her Own Story**

 

Dalam sebuah dongeng lama, seorang putri dikisahkan berakhir memiliki seorang pangeran untuk mencapai _ending_ bahagia. Ksatria pelindungnya. Yang mengecup bibirnya, kemudian ia terbangun sebelum kematian. Yang menjemputnya di puncak kastil tertinggi. Mengarungi hutan terdalam sambil menusuk monster-monster hijau menjijikkan.

Putri berakhir dengan pendamping hidupnya yang berwajah tampan, tinggal di istana mewah, dan mencintainya hingga penghujung usia.

Lalu apa hubungan dengan si gadis yang termangu di depan sebuah rumah berdinding merah bata?

Ketika mata pertama kali memaku ke arah tembok besar di depannya,  ia sangka sebagai _istana_ -nya. _Putri_ yang akan memiliki ‘kisah’ adalah gadis berpipi ceri, berambut cokelat daun gugur, dan bermuka tirus manis yang sedang memeluk buku _‘100 Dongeng Sebelum Tidur’_.

Kemudian sang Pangeran adalah….

 “Anak-anak. Perkenalkan,” sang ‘ _Ratu’_ mulai mengucapkan titahnya. Menuntun 2 bocah untuk maju ke hadapan si ‘ _Putri’_ pemalu. Didorong pundak mereka mendekatinya. “Nevy. Anak dari teman Ibu dan Ayah.”

2 wujud yang berdiri di belakang keduanya—malu-malu maju menghadap si _Putri_. Dua bocah laki-laki. Yang satu memeluk bola dengan kerut dahi terlalu dalam. Pakai topi merah berbordir tanda kilat. Memicing mata, menolak senyum. Sedangkan, terlihat ekspresi ingin tahu dari bocah lainnya. Sejenak heran, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Kontras berbeda dari bocah yang sedikit lebih pendek.

Si _Putri_ mengerat pelukan bukunya. Tidak ingin menatap lama dua pasang marbel hitam sempurna yang lama memperhatikan. Yang melempar siratan tanya, yang mempertanyakan _kekikukan_ -nya berada di istana-yang-bukan-miliknya.

“Hai,” sebuah uluran tangan di bawah pandangan gadis itu sampai mengejutkannya. “Aku Ryan.”

Gadis itu tidak salah menebak bahwa yang mengulurkan tangan pertama adalah si Bocah yang melempar senyum. Setelah berdiri lebih dekat dengannya, gadis itu sadar bahwa  anak itu terpaut lebih tinggi. Bahkan mungkin lebih tua. Berapa umurnya? 10 tahun? 12 tahun?

Si Gadis tak bergeming. Ia justru lebih penasaran dengan bocah bertopi yang menanamkan tatapan lebih mengintimidasi. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung saudaranya. Bolanya hampir saja tergelincir jatuh karena dibuat kaget ketika tatapannya terbalas. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengulur tangan.

“Na—namaku Nevy.”

Tangan Ryan kesepian hanya disapu angin. Ia menarik kembali, tapi tetap memberi senyum.

“Ini adikku,” Ryan menepuk pundak bocah di sebelahnya. Ia justru membuang muka. “Namanya Blaze.”

Si _Putri_ tidak perlu menunggu sampai kapan pangerannya menjemput setelah bertarung dengan para musuh. Ia langsung dipertemukan dalam bentuk dua saudara lelaki yang akan ia panggil ‘Kakak’.

Nevy baru saja mengembangkan senyumnya untuk menyambut keramahan mereka. Sampai sebuah hentakan kaki, mengambil sejenak _atensi_ -nya.

 “Aku bukan kakakmu!” Bocah bertopi tiba-tiba berteriak. Tanpa sambutan apapun lagi, ia langsung berlari masuk ke rumah. Mengabaikan siapapun yang meneriaki namanya.

Salah satu pangeran pun melarikan diri.

Nevy termenung. Ia menatap buku nya. Menunduk dengan sesal, ia lebih baik menganggap kejadian saat ini hanya sebatas dongeng belaka. Karena ia tidak mau membayangkan kisahnya penuh dengan drama tanpa ending bahagia.

Setiap dongeng ada ending bahagianya, bukan?

Maka, ia buka buku cerita si _Putri_ untuk ia  baca awal ceritanya….

**

Kaki Nevy mengayun di tempat duduknya. Awalnya ia fokus ke buku dongengnya. Tidak lama jadi terasa membosankan mengulik isi bukunya berulang kali. Maka dua maniknya bergulir ke arah lain, pada sekumpulan anak berlarian di bawah terik matahari. Mereka menendang, melempar, menggiring bola sampai gol. Dua jam terjadi begitu saja.

Nevy menangkap semuanya, senyum Blaze yang begitu jarang dilihatnya di rumah. Betapa beruntung teman-temannya mendapatkan senyuman itu begitu mudah. Apa yang menjadi keistimewaan?

 Lapangan hijau yang membentang sampai bisa berlarian? Rumah mereka telah memilikinya.

Sebuah bola sepak? Satu lemari bola sudah dimilikinya.

Teman-teman bermain?

Nevy memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Tangan, kaki, pakaian. Semuanya terlihat sama. Tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak yang bermain disana. Ia bahkan bisa menggelindingkan bola itu. Membawanya ke dalam gawang terlihat tidak sulit.

Bola berlari mendekat garis keluar. Nevy tidak diam untuk membiarkannya tergelincir di lumpur sampai terlempar lebih jauh. Maka gadis itu sigap turun dari kursinya, berlari kecil mendekati bola. Sepatu C _rocs_ nya jadi agak kotor terciprat lumpur di antara rumput hijau. Lipatan celananya agak melonggar sampai terjatuh ke tumit dan membuatnya sedikit tersandung. Hingga saat ia mengangkat kaki untuk menendangnya, bukan bola itu terlempar lebih jauh mendekati gawang.

Tapi terlempar keluar dari garis lapangan.

Blaze baru saja sampai ke tujuannya setelah berlari untuk menggapai bola. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena bola sudah berlari keluar sebelum ia berhasil mencegahnya.

Matanya bergetar nanar karena bola hasil tendangannya tidak seharusnya berada disana. Ia masih bisa menyelamatkannya dari tindakan _Out_ jika ia lebih cepat berlari.

Jika pula, adik angkatnya tidak menendangnya keluar.

Kilat mata Blaze kurang sedap dipandang. Menyala marah sekali menerjang Nevy sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah tanda takut.

 “A—aku...” Nevy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menyesali perbuatannya hingga membuat senyuman Blaze seharian menjadi total hilang begitu saja. Jeda antara keduanya yang hanya ditemani napas lari Blaze yang masih agak menderu, membuat Nevy yang kesulitan ambil napas.

“Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!” Blaze berjalan maju, sampai menabrakkan pundak pada gadis malang itu. Celana panjangnya yang longgar terinjak, dan dia jadi tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Ia terjatuh juga. Pantatnya sampai mencium lumpur cokelat hingga menodai pakaiannya.

“Kalau kau adikku, jangan pernah bicara padaku, apalagi ikut campur urusanku.”

Blaze pun berlari menjauh, seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Nevy yang begitu kacau. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil merutuk diri. Bajunya sudah kotor, dan ia tidak punya apapun untuk menutupinya. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi Blaze sudah tidak peduli padanya.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

Suara itu membuat Nevy menoleh. Kakak kedua dari keluarga barunya segera memapah dirinya untuk bangun. Bahkan ia segera melepaskan jaket untuk menutupi noda yang begitu kentara terlihat di beberapa bagian.

“A—aku tersandung—” bohongnya. Ryan tidak merasa yakin dengan ekspresi yang dibacanya. Namun, ia tidak mau membuat Nevy semakin tidak nyaman dan membiarkan ia menjawab demikian. Ia menghela napas, membantu gadis itu kembali duduk di kursi penonton.

“Baru saja ditinggal, kau sampai tersandung begitu. Ini.” Ryan mengulurkan sebungkus cokelat. Anak itu baru saja selesai membeli cokelat untuk kedua adiknya yang begitu menyukai makanan tersebut. Nevy menerima dengan antusias. Rasa kecewanya sedikit terobati dengan makanan favoritnya. “Terima kasih.”

Keheningan menemboki mereka. Ryan masih belum bisa membuat Nevy banyak merespon percakapannya setiap kali ia mengajak ngobrol. Ia begitu hati-hati dengan ucapannya agar tidak membuat Nevy sakit hati. Lagipula, gadis itu terlalu fokus dengan adiknya, Blaze. Sejak awal bertemu, gadis itu tidak lepas perhatian darinya. Apa istimewanya dari sang adik ketimbang Ryan?

“Aku ingin jadi seperti teman-teman Blaze.”

Satu pernyataan tersebut berhasil memecah keheningan yang berlarut. “Kenapa?”

“Aku ingin Blaze sayang dan peduli padaku. Ia juga bisa menerimaku. Aku tidak apa kalau dijadikan sebagai teman, daripada menjadi adik.”

Ryan tertawa, “Apa maksudmu? Menjadi seorang adik bisa jadi teman untukmu.”

Nevy menarik napas. Cokelatnya tinggal sedikit, tapi perutnya sudah tidak lagi berselera.

“Karena sampai saat ini, ia tidak bisa melihatku sebagai adik. Tapi sebagai orang ‘asing’.”

Ucapan Nevy jelas menohok Ryan. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menjawab apapun karena kebenaran dalam ucapannya. Sudah sekitar 6 bulan mereka tinggal bersama, membina kerukunan sebagai keluarga dengan kedatangan adik baru. Namun tidak ada kemajuan dengan hubungan Nevy dan Blaze. Ryan selalu menjadi penengah untuk mendamaikan kesalahpahaman di antara keduanya.

Terutama Blaze yang terlalu keras kepala.

Ryan menghela napas. Dipeluk adik perempuannya itu dengan sayang.

“Jadi dirimu sendiri untuk membuat Blaze sayang padamu.”

Nevy mengangguk. Ia memakan cokelatnya pelan-pelan di dalam rengkuhan Ryan yang begitu nyaman. Tanpa harus memikirkan kembali kekecewaan itu, ia larut untuk bercerita pada hal lain.

Sementara Blaze yang habis menendang bolanya, sempat mengalih perhatian. Perhatiannya terdistraksi pada pemandangan yang  memuakkannya dari kejauhan.

Ia mendecih sebal, sambil berlalu.

**

Waktu berjalan secepat angin. Ketika 7 tahun terlewat begitu saja, musim demi musim berganti tanpa pamrih. Dari musim hangat dikala awal semuanya terjadi, kemudian sampai ke musim semi dikala Blaze mendobrak masuk ke ruangan pribadi saudaranya sambil membawa selembar kertas.

“Hei, Ryan.”

Ryan tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Headset terpasang menutup telinga cukup erat hingga ia tidak menyadari adik tampannya berkerut dahi dari ambang pintu.

“ _Hello, My Sweet Brother, Ryan Armitage Rowan!”_

Ryan tersentak hampir saja badannya terjungkal dari kursi putar ke belakang ketika Blaze tahu-tahu menarik _earphone_ nya begitu saja. Dilihat pemuda itu menyungging senyum lebar menyertai alibi. Ryan pun menghela napas, melupakan sejenak tugasnya demi memperhatikan si Saudara yang telah menganggunya.

“Kau ingin apa, Blaze?”

Blaze beralih melempar diri ke atas ranjang. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi dipeganginya. “Aku mendaftarkan diri!” Ia tersenyum begitu bangga.

 Ryan hanya meneleng kepala kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Senyum dari wajah adiknya itu begitu jarang terlihat. Sekali-kali terjadi kalau ia sedang menyombongkan diri atau akibat menang sesuatu.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku ikut audisi!” Blaze melambaikan kertas. “Ini lihatlah!”

Ryan meraihnya. Kemudian memperhatikan isi dari kertas berisi pengumuman audisi musik Blaze untuk bergabung dalam suatu band sekolah. Masuk ke dalam grup band seharusnya bukan sesuatu hal yang rumit untuk adiknya. Pemuda yang berumur sama—hanya berbeda bulan—di hadapannya terlatih menggunakan gitar, drum, bahkan vocal.

Dunia musik seperti mengalir dalam darahnya.

“Lalu, kau akan di audisikan di hari Rabu besok?”

Blaze menyamankan diri duduk memeluk bantal biru. “Tentu saja. Berapa lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini lewat?” Ia terkekeh seperti orang dungu. Ia larut dengan senyum puas. “Aku menaruh nama disana pun membutuhkan perjuangan.”

Ryan baru kali ini merasa tidak yakin dengan pilihan Blaze. Berapa kali pun ia memperhatikan kertas undangan tersebut, harinya tidak akan berganti. Hari itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

“Tapi, ini tanggal kepulangan Nevy kembali dari Kanada.” Ryan memperhatikan saudaranya dengan serius. “Kita berkumpul untuk menyambutnya. Kau hadir, kan?”

Senyum Blaze sirna, berubah menjadi sebuah tarikan garis nyata. Bisakah ia mengakui bahwa moodnya jatuh seketika saat Ryan menyebut nama adik perempuannya yang ia cintai?

“Audisiku sampai malam. Aku akan menginap sekalian di rumah Phal.” Blaze menaruh bantalnya sama sekali tidak lembut. Ia mengambil kembali kertas audisinya yang dipegangi Ryan, hingga lecak. Bahkan Ryan tidak tahu kenapa Blaze berubah menjadi cukup keras daripada sekian menit lalu. “Kalau audisiku sampai gagal hanya karena menyambutnya, aku bisa saja menyalahkan dia lagi.”

“Blaze, ayolah.” Ryan berusaha membujuk. Dengan paras lemah lembut pun, Blaze tidak menggubris. Ia ingin pergi dari kamar saudaranya saja sampai suasana hatinya membaik. “Tidak bisakah kau memberi waktumu sebentar untuk Nevy? Bahkan kalian menelpon saja tidak pernah. Aku selalu yang menitipkan pesan di antara kalian. Memang kau kira aku kartu pos?”

“Nevy, Nevy, dan Nevy. Kenapa gadis pendatang itu yang selalu memenuhi otak adikku?”

Ryan tercekat. Apa maksud dari ucapan kakaknya itu?

“Sampaikan saja lagi salamku. Ini hanya makan malam. Nanti juga bertemu lagi. Dia sedang liburan panjang, kan?” Blaze kemudian berlalu setelah menutup pintu kamar tanpa melihat kembali wajah heran saudara kembarnya.

Ryan begitu bingung apa yang dipikirkan Blaze selama ia berhubungan baik dengan Nevy. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya 3 tahun lalu untuk sekolah di Kanada, tidak ada perbaikan sama sekali dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda persaudaraan yang ingin dibina Blaze selama Nevy di dekat ataupun jauh darinya.

Ryan menghela napas ke sekian. Ia kemudian kembali fokus dengan laptop yang dianggurinya sebentar. Ada pesan masuk ketika ia tidak memperhatikan. Pesan yang mungkin bisa mengobati rasa kecewa dari saudaranya yang begitu egois.

Dari Nevy.

“Aku sedang persiapan pulang. Besok aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan semuanya.” Itulah yang dipesankan Nevy yang membuat sunggingan senyum Ryan cukup merekah. Kepalanya ditopang dengan tangan, ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana sibuknya Nevy di dalam kamar asramanya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak liburan musim dingin lalu? Rambutnya sudah sepanjang apa? Apa tingginya sudah berhasil melewati Ryan (mungkin tampaknya agak mustahil)?

**Aku rindu padamu….**

Tangan Ryan berhenti mengetik.

“Apa yang—” Ryan kemudian segera menutup monitor laptopnya. Menenangkan sejenak pikirannya yang terasa absurd seharian ini. Ditekannya pelipis untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Kalau memang Blaze benar bahwa isi kepalanya cukup diisi oleh nama adik angkatnya saja.

**

Suasana dapur hingga meja makan sudah cukup ramai. Pernak-pernik hingga kado disusun seperti sebuah pesta natal lebih awal. Ryan senang membantu ibunya mengikat tali pada kaki seekor ayam kalkun yang akan dipanggang. Rasanya juga seperti suasana _Thanksgiving_ yang baru saja terlewat.

Namun ini diberikan untuk kehadiran seorang adik yang absen hampir setahunan dalam keluarga ini. Menimba ilmu cukup jauh karena sebuah prestasi, harus dibanggakan sekeluarga. Apalagi ketika setiap kali pulang adalah hari terdekat dengan ulang tahunnya yang baru-baru ini menginjak 16 tahun.

Tepat di hari natal.

“Yang benar saja anak itu.” Ibu pun mengeluh setelah memasukkan ayam kalkun ke dalam oven. “Ini acara penyambutan yang ke sekian dilewati seakan tidak ada pentingnya. Memangnya dia mau terus melewatkan ayam kalkun spesial Ibu?”

Ryan tersenyum sembari mencuci piring. “Sisakan sedikit untuknya besok.”

Ibu memutar matanya. Sekalian mencibir.

“Bagaimana jika Nevy pulang nanti mendapati kakaknya satu itu tidak lagi hadir menyambutnya?” Ibunya menghela napas. “Ia terlalu keras kepala atau gengsi?”

“Mungkin keduanya.” Ryan mengekeh. Ia mengusap tangannya ke atas celemek polkadot biru, hanya untuk memberikan rengkuhan pada pundak ibunya. “Ibu tahu bahwa Blaze tidak terlalu bagus mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya pada Nevy, kan?”

“Iya, tapi…”

“Kita biarkan saja dulu. Setelah itu masih ada hari-hari dimana Nevy habiskan bersama aku dan Blaze.”

Ibunya mendesah panjang. Ia tepuk tangan padat puteranya yang melingkar di pundak sebagai instruksi bahwa dirinya memaklumi. Kadang ia suka mempertanyakan bagaimana ia melahirkan 2 pangeran berwajah sama dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ditambah satu putri cantik di tengah-tengah mereka.

 Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika suara _timer_ oven telah berbunyi. Bau daging kalkun yang begitu nikmat serta kulit yang ditusuk garpu sudah begitu renyah, menggugah rasa lapar.

Sayangnya harus ditahan sebentar sampai Nevy datang.

**

Keramaian jalanan London malam itu tidaklah buruk selama Nevy menempuhnya dari bandara. Senyumannya tanpa pudar membayangkan kedatangannya disambut. Ada sedikit cemas menggelitik di perut. Terasa agak mual meski belum diisi apapun.

HP nya berdering. Suara telepon masuk membuat Nevy bisa sedikit melepas rasa khawatirnya.

**T : “Hei, Bagaimana perjalananmu?”**

**N : “ _I’m fine~”_**

**T : “Kau selamat sampai tujuan, kan?”**

**N : “Tey, aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau secemas itu?”**

**T : “Oh, ayolah. Berjauhan denganmu itu membuatku rindu.”**

Nevy geleng kepala. Sahabat dari tempat tinggal keduanya, Kanada, sudah bertingkah tidak jauh dari Ryan. Kadangkala lucu kalau mereka sampai disandingkan bersama. Bisa repot dia.

**T : “Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu. Maaf, tahun ini aku tidak bisa lagi datang.”**

**N : “ _Okay~_ Jangan sampai aku mati duluan sebelum kau memenuhi undangan mereka.”**

**T : “Jangan menakutiku begitu, Sialan.”**

Suara dering lain masuk sebelum Nevy mematikan telepon. Ia memperhatikan monitornya, ada pesan masuk dari Ryan.

**N : “Aku harus balas pesan dari Ryan.”**

**T : “Ok! Bilang aku kalau sudah sampai rumah.”**

**N : “ _Ok, My Darling Taylor_ ”**

Bip. Sahabatnya mengakhiri hubungan. Nevy kembali antusias saat membaca pesan singkat dikirimkan padanya. Ia lega.

**Sudah sampai dimana? Ada kalkun favoritmu di rumah.**

Nevy tidak bisa untuk tidak menyungging senyuman terlebarnya dengan pesan singkat tersebut. Imingan kalkun panggang buatan ibunya selalu jadi hal paling nomor satu yang menariknya untuk segera pulang lebih awal.

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, ia perhatikan wallpaper terpampang  di menu utama HP nya. Foto bersama yang diambilnya ketika ia ulang tahun ke-10 adalah foto pertama dimana Blaze ikut bergabung bersama.

Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu? Berita baru apa tentangnya?

Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu mendayu dalam kepalanya. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang mengulang-ngulang kalimat sama.

Ketidakjelasan hubungannya dengan Blaze membuat kepalanya sedikit berat ketika dipikirkan. Sampai supir taxi enggan untuk tidak mencemaskan penumpangnya sendiri melalui tatap serius dari balik kaca spion. Nevy menekan-nekan pelipisnya.

“Anda baik-baik saja?”

Nevy membalasnya dengan sunggingan. Ia menggeleng. “Saya kena insomnia. Ini sudah biasa kalau kepala saya sakit karena kekurangan tidur.”

Pesan lain masuk ketika denyutan di kepalanya berkurang. Ah, Ryan datang di waktu yang tepat.

**Blaze?**

**Eum… dia akan datang.**

Pusing kepalanya hilang seketika.

**

 “Blaze sedang ada audisi untuk band sekolahnya.”

Nevy terhenyak dari lamunan. Mengamati ibu yang baru saja menuturkan sesuatu setelah setengah jam mereka  melepas rindu di meja makan.

“Seharusnya kau tahu setelah Blaze memberitahumu.”

“Tidak, ia tidak memberitahuku.” Nevy memperhatikan Ryan dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia sepertinya butuh penjelasan dengan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Tatapan tersebut begitu menyudutkan Ryan, hingga ia harus berhenti melanjutkan suapannya. “Kukira dia akan datang”

Tatapan yang menghujam itu membuat Ryan tidak bisa membalas dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan. Ia melihat kiri kanan atas bawah. Asal tidak pada picingan Nevy. Ini sama saja berada di hadapan ruang Interogasi, hanya saja dengan berbagai menu makanan dijamukann. Ia menarik napas mengendalikan rasa tegangnya.

 “Blaze memang suka lupa diri dengan kegiatan bersama teman-temannya.” Tenggorokannya jadi agak kering, ia meneguk minumannya banyak-banyak.

“Oh, ya. Anak itu suka asik sendiri hingga lupa keluarganya. Nanti juga kalian akan mengobrol banyak setelah pulang. Ayo makan dulu. Kita patut rayakan kepulanganmu ini.” Ibu segera melayangkan topik baru untuk dibicarakan. Tidak boleh berlarut dengan canggung apalagi membahas orang yang tidak mau ikut makan kalkun enak bersama keluarga dan memilih pergi audisi.

Nevy pun juga tidak berselera untuk membahasnya. Ia membiarkan jawabannya tergantung. Membuat Ryan merasa sedikit bersalah ketika memperhatikan adiknya.

_Blaze kau benar-benar sialan._

**

 “Hey.”

Nevy menghentikan sisir rambutnya dan melihat Ryan berdiri di ambang pintu. Sudah kebiasaan Ryan memang sering mengeceknya sebelum Nevy benar-benar terlelap. Kali ini ia tidak salah tebak bahwa adik perempuannya sedang tidak bisa tidur.

Apalagi setelah kesalahan tadi.

“Aku kemari sebagai Blaze, boleh tidak?”

Nevy bersungut bibir dengan gurauan sesederhana itu. Ryan bermaksud menunjukkan penyesalannya, yang membuat Nevy menyerah. Ia tidak marah. Ia mengibas tangannya agar laki-laki itu masuk ke kamarnya. “Wajah kalian memang mirip, tapi Blaze mustahil menyapaku seramah itu.”

Ryan masuk tertawa ringan dengan perasaan masih sama tidak enaknya. Ia melempar duduk di tepian ranjang adiknya. Sambil melihat sekilas isi kamar yang tidak berubah sejak musim lalu.

“Maafkan aku soal tadi. Sebenarnya aku tahu dia memang tidak akan datang.”

“Tidak apa.” Nevy menaruh sisirnya di samping roll rambut kesayangannya.  “Kau pikir aku kemari hanya untuk dirinya?”

“Kau akan selalu mencarinya lebih dulu daripada aku.”

Nevy tertawa. Ia tidak sadar untuk hal itu.

“Aku hanya…. tidak yakin sampai kapan Blaze bisa menerimaku.”

Kegusaran itu membuat Ryan bisa menekuni bagaimana kecewanya gadis itu. Tidak ada bedanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Setiap pulang dari Kanada, Blaze kerap absen memberi penyambutan pada adiknya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Padahal gadis itu hanya bertahan 2 mingguan sampai tahun baru lalu harus kembali.

“Kau tahu Blaze itu adalah _selfish-kid_ , _ok_? Ia tahu ia menyukaimu, tapi tidak mengekspresikannya dengan baik.” Ryan mengibas tangannya. Disuruh untuk _lupakan saja_. “Sudahlah.. Dia gengsi punya adik sepintar kau sampai dapat beasiswa ke Kanada.”

Nevy tertawa. Perasaannya selalu berhasil diperbaiki oleh Ryan yang senang bergurau. Kegamangan yang dilaluinya berlarut dalam obrolan ringan yang sudah dialihkan. Nevy tahu bahwa Ryan hanya ingin menghiburnya.  

Nevy kembali bercermin, mereflekkan dirinya. Menilai sekali lagi dengan sesuatu pada orang di bayangan itu. Ryan amati, miris dengan perhatian Nevy yang terlalu tercuri. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin membuat Nevy terus menyalahi diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu bangun. Tingginya kembali menjulang di belakang Nevy hanya dari pantulan cermin. Ia beri pelukan gadis itu dari belakang punggung. Dagunya sampai menopang di atas pucuk kepala Nevy.

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cepat atau lambat, hubungan di antara kalian pasti membaik.”

Nevy selalu percaya dengan perkataan Ryan. Ia selalu ada untuk menguatkannya. Bahkan seputus asa apapun. Meskipun ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dalam rengkuhan itu, seperti dua tangan lainnya yang ia nantikan juga akan memeluknya. Tapi orang itu selalu enggan.

Sementara di sisi Ryan, ia begitu menikmati pelukannya. Diam-diam melirik wajah Nevy yang sedang bersandar kepala dengan nyaman di dadanya. Wajah manis gadis itu di dalam cermin, membuatnya mengukir senyum. Ia suka sekali memeluk Nevy sejak ia masih kecil. Wajah manis itu selalu terbayang.

Perasaan yang begitu berbeda tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

**

Kulkas terbuka, seseorang mengambil sebotol minuman disana. Ketika pintunya tertutup, ia baru menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya hingga ia melompat kaget.

“Astaga.”

Nevy ekspresinya juga tidak kalah shock awalnya, tapi kemudian mengangkat senyumnya ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja ditemui.

“Kau akhirnya pulang.”

Blaze menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap Nevy sekilas dengan ketidaktertarikan seperti biasa. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Dalam diam, ia minum saja dengan tenang.

“Eum, 3 harian ini kau kemana saja?”

Blaze menghentikan minumnya.

“Ryan bahkan tidak tahu kau kema—”

“Aku sudah beritahu Ibu aku menginap di rumah teman.”

Nevy terdiam. Nada dingin itu terlalu familiar, namun masih cukup mengusik. Blaze sama sekali tidak minat mengobrol panjang dengannya meskipun ini awal pertemuan mereka setelah tidak bertemu lama. Ia tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin melepas rindu.

Keterdiaman yang semakin membuat suasana jadi canggung, segera diakhiri ketika Blaze akan kembali ke kamarnya. Waktu masih sangat pagi, dan pemuda itu tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini selain mengisi tubuh dengan air putih lalu tidur kembali. Namun, tangan pemuda itu dicegat sebelum ia masuk ke kemarnya.

Blaze mengerut dahi. Heran memperhatikan tangannya digenggam erat Nevy tanpa peringatan.

“Eum, bagaimana audisi band mu?”

Pemuda itu menepis. Satu kejutan berlalu, buat Nevy salah tingkah.

“Tidak penting.”

Anak itu benar-benar pergi sambil santai meneguk sebotol air. Nevy hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi agak kecewa dengan respon yang begitu enggan terhadapnya barusan, sementara Blaze sudah tidak menengok ke belakang lagi.  Menggebrak pintu seolah ia melampiaskan rasa kesal.

“Kau sudah bangun.”

Datang saudara kembar Blaze yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut hitamnya megar berantakan habis bangun. Yang berbeda dari dua anak kembar tersebut, adalah piyamanya yang berwarna kehitaman, sementara Blaze lebih suka warna merah. Perangai Ryan jauh lebih _welcome_ daripada sambutan Blaze yang selalu jenuh.

Nevy tidak akan bisa menolak untuk tersenyum membalas kehadiran Ryan. Pemuda itu selalu baik padanya. Bahkan ialah yang membuat perasaan kecewa itu berlalu. _Kenapa Blaze tidak bisa seperti itu_? Pun masih menjadi misteri.

“Hey,” Ryan melambai tangan di depan wajah Nevy yang dari tadi melamun. “Mau sandwich?”

Nevy terhenyak. Ia langsung manggut tanpa ia kendalikan. Ryan sebaiknya tidak boleh tahu pikirannya dipenuhi banyak pertimbangan juga pertanyaan absurd tentang Blaze dan dirinya.

“Tadi aku ketemu dengan Blaze, tp kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk jadi balik duluan ke kamar.” Nevy duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan dapur. Menekuni saudaranya yang begitu konsentrasi akan masakan karyanya.

Ryan sedang mengoles mentega di permukaan roti. “Oh, begitu.” Tidak _wah_ untuk merespon.

“Aku penasaran Blaze kalau sedang main gitarnya.”

“Part time-nya?” Ryan menjilat ujung jemari yang terkena mentega.

“Hm?”

“Datang saja ke tempat kerja part-time nya. Mau kuantar?”

Nevy mengerut dahi. Ia baru ingat bahwa Blaze punya kerja sampingan seperti yang pernah dibicarakan Ryan melalui _Video Call._ Hal sederhana yang mungkin bisa mendekatkannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia jadi tertarik.

“Eum, baiklah.” Nevy menerima tawaran sepiring sandwich. “Dimana? Kapan?”

“Hari ini. Jangan bilang dia saja.” Ryan kemudian menyilang tangan. Ia ingin memberi sedikit peringatan. “Tapi jangan berharap banyak ia akan menotis kita. Sekarang ia menjadi seorang anak band yang digilai wanita. Barisan terdepan akan diisi fans-fansnya”

Nevy tertawa. “Itu yang paling membuatku penasaran.”

_Aku bahkan tidak percaya, seorang bocah yang mengamuk karena sebuah bola, sudah jadi anak band yang diidolakan banyak orang._

_Blaze, aku banyak tidak tahu tentang kau._

**

 **Kling klang** , dua lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka. Bau kopi langsung menyeruak ke penciuman setiap kali orang masuk ke dalamnya. Café dengan suasan _eropa_ nan minimalis, hitam putih polkadot mendominasi. Membuat siapapun nyaman berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu disini. Bahkan menu-menu nya cukup memanjakan. Ada cokelat sampai daging asap.

Blaze baru selesai mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Hanya 10 menit lagi sebelum konser kecilnya dimulai. Gitarnya sudah berdiri tidak sabaran di samping lokernya.

“Hey, _Bung_! Ada cewek sampai nanyain kapan kau perform.”

Kejutan membuat gerak reflek menyenggol sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya. Sebuah dompet melompat keluar dan jatuh di antara kaki sahabatnya yang baru masuk. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang janggal di dalamnya sambil memungut dompet itu dari lantai.

“Ada foto perempuan, _nih_.” Sahabatnya sampai kedip-kedip genit. Blaze menyambar dompet itu yang dibuka tanpa permisi. “Wah fans mu bisa kecewa, nih”

“Ini adik kembarku.”

“Siapa? Aku juga tahu Ryan itu adik kembarmu. Yang kutanya, siapa perempuan itu? Kau tidak pernah kenalkan padaku.”

Blaze memutar jengah bola matanya. “ _Shut up, Phal_. _Can you stop putting your nose into my business?”_ geramnya sambil menutup pintu loker cukup keras. Phal tidak tersinggung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang moodnya suka naik turun. Ia justru senang menggodanya.

“ _Yeah, yeah_. Aku cuman tidak mau kau sampai terlibat cinta segitiga dengan saudaramu, _Bung_.”

Blaze langsung acung jari tengah sebelum melempar pintu ke depan wajah Phal yang sudah tertawa terbahak.

Dua pemuda yang sering ribut itu pun berakhir di atas panggung sebagai partner perform untuk menghibur para pelanggan. Tidak ada mata yang berkedip, juga telinga yang ditutup. Perhatian sekejap penuh dengan permainan gitar  akustik Blaze, dan suara lembut Phal. Bersenandung dalam cahaya lampu minim nan romantis. Apalagi kehadiran Blaze yang paling tampan disana karena pesonanya sejak lahir suka mencuri perhatian. Gadis-gadis rela keluar duit untuk segelas air putih saja demi menyaksikannya.

Sepasang mata takjub juga mengamati dari kursi paling belakang. Menghiraukan sepiring kue cokelat favoritnya. Pantauan pemuda yang menemaninya bergantian ke atas panggung juga pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia _badmood_ , ia menggerutu dalam diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian, menyungging senyum ketika si gadis memperhatikannya lagi.

“Blaze benar-benar berbakat. Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan video performnya padaku melalui _Skype_?”

Ryan mengendik bahu. Ia aduk-aduk minuman dengan sedikit jengkel, namun tidak kentara.

 _Siapa suruh yang menawarkan diri membawa adiknya kemari?_ Ia malah mengeluh sendiri.

Habis, ia tidak tahu bahwa pada akhirnya perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya tentang kakak kembarnya.

“Aku sibuk sekolah. Dia juga sibuk dengan dunia sosialnya.”

Nevy menaruh dagu pada dua tangannya. Mengamati Ryan dengan cukup memelas. Bagaimana mungkin Ryan tidak jatuh dalam ekpresi melembut begitu. Ia menghela napasnya.

“Aku punya beberapa rekamannya, nanti kutunjukkan.”

Nevy sampai melompat riang, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada Ryan. Pemuda itu sampai mengutuk diri. Ia bisa saja sekeren itu kalau ia meneruskan latihan piano nya atau ikut klub badminton sejak semester 1. Mungkin Nevy akan lebih memperhatikannya.

“Hey, lihat. Wajahnya mirip Blaze.”

Seorang gadis remaja dengan dua temannya mengalihkan perhatian dari penampilan di atas panggung. Mereka berbisik ria. Ada yang bahkan mencuri foto pemuda yang sedang sibuk makan kuenya. “Kita dekati saja.”

2 gadis itu akhirnya menghampiri meja Ryan dan Nevy. Acara makan-makan jadi terhenti sebentar. Nevy bahkan terhalang untuk melihat Blaze di depan karena 2 tubuh menghalangi.

“Kau saudara kembar Blaze?”

Sementara itu, pertunjukan telah berakhir sejak 5 menit lalu. Phal memberikan ucapan terima kasih, Blaze mengedarkan senyuman pada para penonton. Namun perhatiannya langsung berhenti ke sebuah meja. Dimana ada orang-orang yang begitu familiar.

Bukan 2 gadis yang tersipu malu setelah pergi meninggalkan penghuni meja tersebut. Mata Blaze menghujam ke arah mereka berdua  yang duduk anteng dan tertawa ria. Ia tidak jadi merapikan gitarnya.

 “Hey, Bung. _That’s your girl_ _and your brother_.” Phal berceletuk menjauhi mic agar suaranya tidak menggema sampai seruangan. Blaze perhatikan sahabatnya sebentar dengan tatap sinis, lalu ia bangun dari bangkunya menghiraukan siulan Phal yang tidak bermakna untuknya.

Sesampainya disana, Blaze menunjukkan raut kurang ramah.

“Kenapa kalian kemari?” Blaze langsung bertanya setelah sampai di meja mereka. Dua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada satu orang itu dengan antusias.

“Aku hanya ingin melihatmu perfo—”

“Kau tidak seharusnya kemari,” ucap Blaze sedingin es seperti biasanya. Namun dengan tatap yang bahkan lebih menusuk dan menyakitkan. Pandangan itu langsung kepada mata Nevy yang bahkan tidak bersalah. Ia tahu arti pandangan itu, sebuah isyarat untuk menjauhinya. Meninggalkannya. Mengusirnya. Nevy tidak bisa lebih lama memandang dua manik menusuk itu.

“Maaf kalau aku ganggu, tapi aku ga maksud. Aku cuman mau lihat kamu perform saja.”

“Kau hanya mengangguku.”

Kalimat itu adalah yang terakhir sampai Blaze akhirnya pergi. Berhasil membuat Nevy hampir saja menangis. Ryan seolah tidak percaya dengan pertunjukan di hadapannya. Sebuah tontonan yang bahkan lebih membakar daripada perform akustik Blaze di panggung tadi. Tangannya mengepal bulat.

Ryan menenangkan Nevy dan menyuruhnya untuk makan dulu. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkan diri dengan menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh, dan berusaha berakting untuk menikmati kue cokelatnya yang sudah tidak berasa di lidahnya.

“Aku mau ke toilet.”

**

“ _Oh, Man_. Seleramu bagus juga.”

Blaze menidurkan gitarnya di samping ia duduk. Ia dengan santai melepas sepatunya. “Maksudmu?”

“Gadis itu. Cantik juga,” Phal bersiul. “Tapi, aku tidak tahu kau suka main ‘belakang’ dengan adikmu sendiri.”

“ _Seriously_ , otakmu terbuat dari ap—”

Suara pintu terbuka juga tertutup dengan suara begitu menggelegar. Aura yang begitu membara menguar seruangan ganti, langkah sepatu yang begitu tegas menggema. Orang itu masuk dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak senang.

 “Nevy datang baik-baik untuk melihat kakaknya, Brengsek!”

 **Baam** , suara gebukan mementalkan tubuh Blaze ke lantai. Phal sampai lupa memakai jaketnya ketika melihat kekacauan di depat matanya. Ia terlalu shock.

Ryan menimpa tubuh saudara kembarnya lalu memberikan hadiah 1 pukulan di wajahnya sampai terluka. Meskipun saudaranya sudah meronta hebat, Ryan tidak memberi ampun. Ia langsung mencengkram kerah Blaze, memaksa dua tatap mereka bertubrukan ganas.

“Dia adik kita! Berhentilah untuk jadi kakak brengsek untuknya!”

Blaze menggertak gigi. Tidak kalah emosi dengan lawannya, ia pun masih bangkit menantang. Kepalanya berbenturan dengan Ryan, menekan dahi satu sama lain. “Aku bukan kakaknya.”

Ryan melepas kerah baju Blaze. Punggung Blaze menabrak lantai dengan cukup keras. Ryan mundur tanpa perhatian bahwa saudaranya babak belur.

“Aku bahkan berpikir, kau lebih beruntung daripada aku. Wajah kita memang mirip, tapi Nevy lebih memperhatikanmu.”

Blaze cukup pongah dengan tertawa di antara rasa kedutan di bawah pipinya. “Kau ‘sakit’? Kau kekeh menganggapnya saudara, tapi kau memperlakukannya lebih dari itu? Menjijikkan.” Blaze memberi sedikit hadiah kekehan menyindir.

Ryan mengambil napas, “Aku hanya tidak suka kau memperlakukan seorang saudara seperti itu. Itu sama saja kau melukaiku sebagai adikmu juga.”

Ryan kemudian berlalu. Menepuk pundak Phal, mungkin beri isyarat agar dia lah yang mengurusi saudaranya yang tidak berdaya. Phal manggut mengerti dan membiarkan beberapa menit hening setelah Ryan pergi dari ruangan.   

“ _Oh my God_ , aku tidak percaya hubungan kalian serumit itu,” Phal membantu Blaze bangun. “Kalian jatuh cinta dengan adik perempuan kalian sendiri?”

“ _Shut up_ , Phal. Dia bukan adikku.”

**

Cokelat mungkin menjadi pengobat Nevy kali ini. Bayangan ekspresi suram Blaze yang begitu menakutinya terus menghantui tapi ia bisa kuasai rasa kecewanya. Ia menghela napas. Mengapa ia begitu benci dengan Nevy? Pertanyaan besar itu masih begitu abu-abu. Kepalanya yang terus berkedut ia coba tahan semoga tidak makin parah sampai Ryan kembali. Makanya kue cokelat ini menjadi obatnya.  

Ryan baru saja kembali. Jaketnya terbuka kacau, dan tangannya terlihat agak lecet. Ia tidak seperti sedang dari toilet.

“Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tanganmu—”

Ryan meraih tangan Nevy, membawa gadis itu keluar dari cafe.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

Ryan tidak bisa berpikiran jernih untuk saat ini, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhananya Nevy. Ia diam sampai keluar dari tempat makan dan menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka aneh. Mereka sebaiknya menjauhi area café secepatnya.

“Ryan!”

Panggilan itu bukan dari Nevy yang hanya mengekor Ryan entah kemana. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika seseorang di hadapan mereka. Wajah itu amat dikenal keduanya, dan tidak mungkin untuk tidak dikenal.

Seorang gadis bergaun renda berjalan mendekat, namun masih memberi jarak. Wajahnya berpadu kebingungan.

“Ryan?”

“Laura?” Nevy yang cukup antusias untuk segera menghambur pada gadis itu setelah lama tidak ada kabar sampai lupa akan situasi. Nevy mencoba untuk mendekati Laura, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Ryan.

“Pulang dengan taxi, _ok_? Aku dan Laura harus bicara.”

Tatapan Ryan yang begitu lelah terlihat sedang memohon. Gadis itu jadi sulit menolak dan hanya mengangguk saja. “O—ok…” Tanpa harus bertanya lebih jauh.

Nevy melangkah mundur, mengira bahwa percakapan ini terlalu privasi untuk diikuti olehnya. Gadis itu melangkah sampai ke perhentian taxi meskipun pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol tanpanya.

Aneh. Mereka terlihat tidak seakur yang diceritakan.

Taxi berhenti menawari tumpangan, Nevy harus menyudahi tontonannya yang sedang dalam tahap ‘menarik’.

Laura, gadis rupawan yang sebentar lagi jadi pendamping kakak laki-lakinya, menangis ketika Taxi membawa Nevy menjauh.

**

Hiasan telah dibubuhkan. Pernak-pernik terpasang di setiap sudut, entah merah putih atau apapun yang bergelimang indah. Orang sibuk mengatur dekor, membahas soal _buffet_ makanan, atau tamu-tamu yang sebaiknya di datangkan.

Hari penting akan tiba di auditorium sekolah.

Blaze sudah test suara sejak 1 jam lalu. Suara gitarnya tidak akan berubah meskipun ia petik dengan nada yang sama berkali-kali. Pertanda persiapannya  sudah sangat baik seperti yang dia harapkan. Ia hanya perlu memberikan sedikit ‘ _wejangan’_ berupa tambahan nada yang cocok, dan lain-lain.

“Serta pakaian yang cantik, Tuan Muda.”

Blaze berhenti mengatur senar gitarnya. Ia tertawa ketika temannya hadir—muncul di tengah kesibukan di dalam ruangan. Ia lalu dengan cepat menuruni panggung. “Phal!”

“Blaze,” Mereka bersalaman akrab. “Bagaimana lukamu?”

“ _I’m fine_. Cuman luka kecil.”

“Orang tuamu?”

“Oh, ayolah. Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan kau baru menanyakan lukaku?”

“ _Well_ , jangan salahkan aku setelah kau di skors selama seminggu karena ketahuan habis bertengkar dengan pelanggan.”

Blaze menggeleng kepala. “Mereka awalnya mempertanyakan, aku tinggal bilang hanya kepeleset.”

“Adikmu?”

Blaze kali ini terdiam.

“Jangan bilang kalian perang dingin selama seminggu.”

“Aku masih ngobrol dengannya. Tapi tidak lebih dari 5 menit. Lagipula ayah dan ibu jangan sampai tahu kami sedang bertengkar.” Pemuda itu kembali ke altarnya, pada gitar yang menganggur. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu, mengobrol sesuatu yang sudah-sudah tanpa menyelesaikan kewajibannya.

“Jadi, kau dan adikmu…sendiri? Kalian bertiga….?”

Blaze ambil napas. Sahabatnya kalau sudah penasaran, tidak akan ada habisnya. Dia berpikir bahwa kejadian kemarin-kemarin adalah hal paling bodoh yang memalukan. Ia sudah ingin lupa sebenarnya kalau tidak diungkit si teman besarnya ini. Bayangan muka mengamuk Ryan, serta air mata Nevy, membuat dia canggung sampai sekarang. Bahkan mengakhiri seminggu dengan berakting _sok_ akrab, adalah tahap tercanggung dalam hidupnya.

Baru saja ingin membahas—bilamana Phal bisa memberi sedikit solusi, kekacauan mulai masuk di tengah suasana damai yang diharapkan. Blaze sekali lagi harus menunda cerita panjangnya.

 “ _Hello_ , _Kids_. Auditorium ini seharusnya jadi penampilan terakhir kita sebelum lulus, bukan?”

Orang-orang jadi memperhatikannya. 3 anak jangkung yang berjalan congkak di antara mereka yang begitu sibuk mendekorasi auditorium sekolah dengan pernak-pernik natal. Mereka sangat mencuri perhatian. Apalagi ketika mendekati Blaze dan Phal. Tidak ada keramahan yang mereka berusaha tunjukkan.

“Permainan gitarmu sangat payah. Kenapa band mu yang harus tampil?” Pria yang berdiri di tengah, mendekat ke Blaze seperti enggan memberi jarak. Ia jauh lebih keterlaluan mendorong tubuh Blaze mundur hingga membentur panggung.

“ _Hey, Man!_ ” Phal mencoba menengahi, namun ditahan dua teman yang berpenampilan preman. Bahkan tubuh besarnya tidak sanggup melawan. Dua preman muda itu tertawa dan menyuruh Phal untuk diam agar bisa menonton pertunjukkan yang memanas.

_Pertunjukkan panas apa?_

 “Kau dengar aku, hah!? Kenapa diam saja!?”

Blaze benar-benar diam ketika kerahnya dicengkram laki-laki di depannya. Seperti _déjà vu_ —minus wajah yang mirip dengannya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pipinya dihiasi memar lagi sampai seminggu.

“Jadi kau sekarang diam saja, untuk menghormati kakak kelasmu!? Setelah kau ambil apa yang menjadi hak-ku?” Cengkraman semakin mengerat. Muka mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Pemuda sangar itu menahan pundak Blaze, ia memberi sebuah kode tantangan agar Blaze menerjangnya duluan. Ia mungkin tahu bahwa emosi Blaze juga mudah naik-surut.

“Maaf, Senior. Tapi, senior sudah kalah dalam audisi, bukan?”

Blaze memberi terjangan berupa bom kalimat yang meledakkan emosi lawannya. Seluruh penonton terdiam, beberapa mungkin senyum-senyum cengengesan. Phal saja hampir tertawa di tempat, ketika 2 preman yang menahannya sudah saling tatap menahan malu.

“Brengsek!”

Ia lepas cengkraman tersebut, melempar tubuh Blaze sekali lagi ke sembarang arah hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Layangan kepalan tangan siap menghantamnya ketika Blaze belum bisa berdiri tegap, berputar seperti gasing mencari arah.

Namun, pukulan itu salah sasaran.

 **Debuum** , suara seseorang membentur lantai.

Pekikan mengudara. Seseorang baru saja jatuh terluka di depan mereka. Tragedi yang tidak disangka-sangka.

“Darah!!!” Seorang anak histeris. Lengkingannya mengacaukan keadaan yang menjadi hingar bingar. Orang-orang meminta pertolongan, yang lain pun juga ada yang berdiri diam dengan takut dan sebagian mengambil gambar.

Petugas keamanan baru saja datang. Mereka sigap melerai, membawa pergi para pembuat masalah yang meronta dan saling menyalahkan. Padahal si korban saja sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

“Blaze!” Teriakan Phal membuat pemuda itu kembali sadar. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan bingung. Seakan ia melewatkan sesuatu hanya karena ia dibuat pusing.

“Adikmu!”

Matanya sengit langsung menatap ke arah seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dilihatnya wajah gadis yang terluka, dan darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari hidungnya. Ia berlari mendekat, merengkuh gadis tersebut. Berteriak sampai tenggorokannya serak.

“Cepat panggil Ambulan!” Blaze menepuk pipi Nevy yang sudah memar. Hidung mengalir darah tiada henti. Ia sumbat dengan jemari telanjang. Ia tidak bisa bereksperimen dengan penyelamatan yang lebih memadai.

Nevy napasnya tersengal-sengal parah untuk seseorang yang hanya terbentur satu pukulan.

Ia tidak bangun sampai ambulan membawanya.

**

Dua manik gadis itu mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Suasana begitu sepi di luar ingatannya pada sebuah keramaian ruangan yang sedang di dekorasi. Badannya juga merebah di atas kasur empuk, bukan di lantai dingin lagi. Ketika ia bangun, kedutan di pipinya mengigit sakit. Ia menyentuh sebuah perban melindungi luka miliknya.

Saat perhatiannya beredar ke ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati seseorang hampir terlelap di kursi. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri sejak entah kapan. Tapi ia lega bahwa ia tidak ditinggalkan seorang diri. Nevy melebarkan senyum.

“Laura?”

Gadis berambut cokelat yang kepalanya terantuk jatuh, jadi tegap kembali. Kaget dengan keadaan Nevy yang sangat sadar di depannya.

“Akhirnya kau bangun!”

Nevy mengangguk. “Laura, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu.” Senyuman Nevy akan selalu ramah menyambut gadis itu seperti kejadian seminggu lalu ketika mereka berpisah. Laura membalas dengan senyuman getir.

“Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf, kalau aku tidak langsung menemuimu setelah kau sampai di London.”

“Tidak apa. Aku sudah cukup lega menemuimu seminggu lalu bersama Ryan.”

Laura mendesah lemah. Seperti kejadian waktu itu begitu memberatkan pikirannya. Hal itu yang menjadi keanehan sejak Nevy menemui ketidakakuran antara dia dan Ryan seminggu lalu. _Apa yang terjadi_?

“Kau tidak apa-apa dengan Ryan?”

Gadis berambut cokelat memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Bibirnya naik turun, seolah ingin bicara namun tidak jadi. Semuanya terasa bimbang. Ia terkekeh sekilas. “Baik”

“Hey? Asal kau tahu, apapun masalah di antara kalian, kalian adalah pasangan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua.”

Laura membalas tatap Nevy yang selalu bersemangat—meskipun dalam keadaan sakit—dengan agak tidak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menunjukkan keceriaannya dengan wajah sepucat itu?_

Ia pun tersenyum, terlihat sekali tidak meyakinkan. Rasanya air mata di pelupuk tidak sanggup ditahannya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa kecewa lebih lama, dan Nevy telah memaksanya untuk menunjukkan itu. Ia mengigit bibir dengan gemas. Kepada seseorang yang sedang sakit, apa ia bisa membicarakannya?  

“Dia adalah orang yang baik,” Laura mengusap sesuatu di matanya. Mungkin air asin tanpa sadar keluar. Ia juga tidak menduga. Wajahnya yang begitu muram sudah begitu terbaca oleh Nevy.

“Tapi, aku tidak bisa.”

Nevy hanya diam. Memberi waktu sebentar untuk Laura menjedanya. Mungkin gadis itu belum siap mengeluarkan ceritanya dalam sekejap. Namun penjedaan itu membuat ia memperhatikan sesuatu ketika bagian tersebut bergerak gelisah.

Jari yang dilihat Nevy. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mempertanyakannya. “Cincinmu?”

Laura menggeleng kepala. Sebuah isyarat, ada ‘akhir’ yang ingin ia tunjukkan seperti ketika cincin itu sudah tidak ada di jemarinya.

Nevy menahan napas. Ini benar-benar sudah berbahaya.

“Kami berakhir.” Laura terisak oleh rasa sakit hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat.  “Ia tidak bisa mencintaiku setulusnya—” Laura langsung menghentikan ceritanya ketika ia memperhatikan Nevy. Jeda lama terjadi membuat lawan bicaranya meneleng kepala bingung.

Darah tiba-tiba mengucur lepas begitu saja dari hidung gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan keadaannya. Dengan wajah yang begitu datar, tatapannya masih saja antusias. Ia tengah menunggu Laura melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski ia bingung kenapa dihentikan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

 “Nevy?! Astaga, darahnya!”

“Apa?” Nevy mengusap sesuatu di bawah hidungnya, dan darah itu menetes lagi. Ia mengutuk. _Kenapa harus sekarang_ —pikirnya.

“Aku harus cari Ryan!”

“Laura, hey! _I’m okay!”_

Laura tidak berhenti panik. Tangannya bergetar hebat, menekan angka di ponselnya.

“Laura! Ini sudah biasa! Kumohon!”

Timpalan Nevy berhasil membuat perhatian Laura teralihkan. Meskipun nafasnya tersengal dengan kepanikan yang tidak terkendali, permohonan Nevy menahannya. Tangan Nevy yang membekas darah, mengenggam erat tangan Laura untuk berhenti mengetik sesuatu.

“Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu. Bisa, kan? Tanpa siapapun di antara kita? Mungkin ini jadi pembicaraan serius yang terakhir?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Nevy menutup mulutnya rapat. Laura benar-benar tidak punya ide dengan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini namun respon diam Nevy bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya juga.

“Tolong sisakan waktu untuk kita berdua saja” Nevy meminta. Pandangan gadis itu seperti dua tatap yang lembut dan meyakinkan ketika Ryan berbicara dengannya. Meskipun mereka tidak sedarah. Nevy sama hangatnya dengan pemuda itu, yang membuat sisi lemah Laura seakan dikendalikan.

Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lain seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ryan. _Mengecewakannya_. Maka ia pun kembali duduk tenang di kursinya mencoba mengikuti permintaan gadis di depannya yang duduk terbiasa dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya.

“Kita lanjutkan percakapan ini,” Laura mencoba menguasai emosi.  Duduknya agak tenang dengan hembusan angin AC yang meremang bulu kuduknya sebentar. Biarkan perasaan khawatir ini berlalu seperti Nevy yang sudah tidak tampak kesakitan. “Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus memberitahu tentang keadaanmu.”

Nevy menutup hidung berdarahnya yang akan segera mengering. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman.

**

Ryan menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat. Asapnya mengepul nikmat ke arah wajahnya. Musim dingin begitu mengigit tahun ini, namun orang-orang tampaknya tidak keberatan. Mereka asik bermain-main di taman luas yang akan dihujani salju. Mereka tampak gembira menyambut hari suka cita, sedangkan Ryan sepertinya hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan masa-masa cemas.

Ia masih memikirkan kecemasan itu seorang diri di kursi taman rumah sakit sampai saat ini.

Tidak terasa natal tinggal menghitung waktu. Kopinya sebentar lagi dingin kalau menunggu ia selesai melamun.

“Hei.”

Ia mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya wajah kembar di hadapannya. Tegukan sekali lagi untuk susunya harus ia tunda dulu.

“Kau sudah tahu dari dokter?”

Ryan menghela napas. Ia mengangguk sambil mencengkram cangkir dengan keberatan. Ada perasaan gila yang harus menahan ekspresi tenangnya di hadapan Blaze yang juga kelihatan biasa saja. Meskipun, ini adalah situasi yang serius.

“ _Lupus_.”

Beberapa menit mereka hening membiarkan 1 kata itu menahan bibir keduanya. Blaze hanya menghela napas sesudahnya. Ia kemudian menduduki kursi yang sama di sebelah saudaranya. Mata keduanya sama-sama melurus pada bocah-bocah yang berlarian. Mereka semua asyik bermain bola tanpa kesulitan dengan jaket wol tebal mereka yang telah membalut badan.

“Ingat tidak kalau dulu Nevy sering menonton kau main sepak bola? Padahal ia tidak paham aturan mainnya?”

“Ya, dan aku memarahinya karena ia menendang bola keluar.”

“Kau begitu sensitif dengannya.” Ryan meneguk cokelat panasnya. Rasanya lebih nyaman untuk mengusir dingin yang mulai menelusup sedikit ke kulitnya yang terbuka akibat tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan. “Apa kau yakin dengan keadaan Nevy seperti itu, kau masih mau membencinya?”

“Aku tidak membencinya, Bodoh.”

Ryan terkekeh. Sudah lama saudaranya tidak memberi panggilan mengigit seperti saat ini. Ditambah mereka yang sedang perang dingin beberapa waktu lalu karena kesalahpahaman. Rasanya begitu segar melihat keadaan mereka membaik hanya karena hal sesederhana ini.

“Aku hanya tidak pernah ingin menjadi saudaranya. Tapi ia terus memperlakukanku seperti kakaknya. Aku hanya tidak suka itu.”

“Jadi kau cukup puas hanya punya saudara sepertiku?”

Blaze angkat kepalan tangan. Bogeman mentah ingin sekali ia layangkan. “Kalau wajahmu tidak semirip aku, sudah kuhajar kau.”

Ryan tertawa sampai hampir menumpahkan sedikit minumannya karena begitu bersemangat menggodai.

“Kau tahu. Aku menyukainya.” Bumbungan asap dari mulut Blaze beradu dengan udara bebas. Ryan mengangguk. _Sudah dia duga._  “Rasa suka itu sama denganmu. Hanya saja, karena embel embel persaudaraan, menjadi penghalang untukku bisa mendekatinya. Fakta bahwa kami masih saja terikat ‘keluarga’ membuatku sulit memandangnya lagi. Ia selalu menjadikanku kakak, dan ia ingin diperlakukan adik. Lalu mau diapakan perasaan lain ini? Rasanya memuakkan.”

“Lalu kau menuduhku ‘menjijikkan’ padahal kau juga menyukainya?” Ryan menjadi begitu kritis. Ingat sekali bagaimana ia berhasil menghajar wajah Blaze hanya karena dihardik sebagai saudara ‘menjijikan’.

Blaze memejam mata, ia berdecak. “ _Plus_ aku tidak sudi jadi saudaranya.” Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

Dua-duanya kembali menghela napas bersamaan, juga dengan asap yang mengepul membumbung ke langit bersamaan. Mereka memiliki kemiripan lain terhadap satu gadis yang sama. Tidak dapat dipercaya, serumit ini hubungan antara mereka bertiga. Pada sebuah ikatan yang begitu jelas, seharusnya ada garis yang tak dapat putus dan tidak boleh disebrangi.

Sayangnya, mereka berdualah yang nakal berniat menyebranginya.

“Aku mencintai Laura. Gadis itu mencintaiku. Aku pikir dengan keberadaannya, aku bisa melupakan perasaan aneh ini. Nyatanya, perhatianku sudah tertanam sejak lama. Aku selalu ingin mengutamakan Nevy daripada Laura.”

“Miris.” Blaze mendecih.

“Ketika ia lebih memperhatikanmu, aku merasa sangat kecewa. Aku ingin selalu jadi nomor satu untuknya. Ketika kau tidak peduli, dia malah peduli padamu. Bagaimana kalau dia pun tahu perasaan cintamu itu sama denganku? Mungkin ia lebih memilihmu. Aku selalu takut akan hal itu.”

Blaze terdiam. Pernyataan Ryan cukup masuk akal. Nevy mungkin lebih memperhatikannya, memberi harapan besar untuknya bisa memiliki gadis itu begitu utuh. Mungkin hanya langkahnya yang diterima untuk melewati garis pembatas tersebut. _Siapa tahu_?

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia jadi ragu.

“Kalau pada akhirnya jawaban telah jelas di antara kita berdua, bagaimana dengan Nevy sendiri? Apa kita pikir Nevy punya perasaan aneh terhadap salah satu dari kita? Sedangkan dia dalam keadaan sekarat?”

Ryan melempar pelototan pada Blaze yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendekap bibir. Tidak boleh mengatakan hal sangat sensitif padanya, meskipun gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa jauh dari ranjang rumah sakit saat ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan konteks ‘sekarat’.

Blaze minta maaf.

Sementara itu, Ryan rupanya sudah menghabiskan susu cokelatnya dari cangkir karton. Ia meremas gemas cangkir itu untuk melampiaskan ambisinya, sampai cangkir itu tidak utuh lagi.

“Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi…”

**

“Hubunganku dengan mereka hanya kedekatan sesama saudara, Laura.”

Laura menghapus air matanya. Ia memandang Nevy begitu serius. Masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan yang dilemparkan kepadanya meskipun Nevy sudah menjawabnnya begitu meyakinkan.

_2 pria yang tidak sedarah dengannya mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, tidak bisa ia sadari itu?_

“Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan cinta seperti itu. Tidak pernah. Penyakitku ini sudah menyingkatkan umurku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan cinta pada lelaki manapun selain membuat dua saudaraku bisa akur bersamaku.”

“Ja—jadi. Kau dan Ryan? Juga Blaze?”

Nevy menggeleng. Apa belum cukup dengan penjelasan yang ia utarakan selama mereka mengobrol panjang tadi? Bahkan Laura sudah habis berapa tissue untuk mendapat saran masukan dari Nevy tentang hubungan terancam antara dia dan Ryan.

 _Semuanya cuman salah paham, toh_.

“Platonik.” Nevy tersenyum. “Aku yakin perhatian Ryan sekedar perasaan platoniknya padaku. Aku ditinggalkan kedua orang tua kandungku sejak kecil, juga ia tidak pernah punya saudari perempuan. Setelah ia tahu soal penyakitku, kau harus terbiasa dengan bagaimana ia akan begitu protektif padaku.”

Laura jadi terdiam. Tidak bisa mengelak.

“Juga soal Blaze. Aku hanya ingin tahu misteri dibalik ketidaksukaannya padaku. Ia menjauhiku seperti aku adalah serangga.” Nevy terkekeh kecil. Seakan ia tidak pernah merasa menyesal dengan perbuatan saudaranya satu itu. “Tapi aku yakin, ia begitu peduli padaku. Aku mendengar suara teriakan khawatirnya sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan. Atau ketika ia memperhatikanku dengan tatap irinya setiap kali aku bersama Ryan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Laura mengangkat senyum ketika memperhatikan Nevy tampak terhibur mengenang kejadian lalu bersama dua saudaranya. “Kau begitu beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai saudaramu.”

Nevy mengangguk tenang. “Sangat beruntung.” Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum bangganya.

 **Cklek** , suara pintu terbuka. Dua pemuda mengobrol sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan cukup akrab.  

“Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?”

Ryan datang bersama Blaze yang menyusul di belakangnya. “Cuaca dingin sekali di luar. Kau sudah makan sesuatu?”

“Jaketmu basah, Ryan. Taruh dulu di kursi.”

“Oh, ya. Tadi aku kepeleset. Jaket ini penyelamat.”

Blaze menunjuk pada mesin penghangat yang ditaruh di samping bangku. “Hangatkan disana.”

Ryan langsung mengikuti arahan saudaranya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Keduanya mungkin tidak sadar diperhatikan oleh Nevy. Gadis itu tersenyum lega melihat dua saudara lelakinya akur. Mungkin saja ketika mereka menunggu, mereka telah mengobrol banyak. Mengobrolkan tentang kesalahanpahaman di antara keduanya yang ia bisa duga alasan apa di dalamnya setelah mengobrol dengan Laura.

“Kami mencoba bergantian menjengukmu,” ucap Ryan mengambil bangku. Sekilas melirik Laura yang duduk tepat bersebrangan dengannya, ranjang Nevy sebagai penengah. Laura terdiam mengalihkan pandang.

“Tapi aku dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah, dan Ryan juga punya kerjaan. Ayah dan Ibu baru bisa kembali dari luar kota nanti malam. Laura dengan senang hati membantu.” Blaze yang paling banyak menjelaskan setelah menaruh sekeranjang buah di meja. Ia menepuk pundak Laura sebagai tanda terima kasih. Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

“Tidak apa, aku mengerti.”

Laura kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Ia mengangkat tas dan jaketnya seperti hendak pergi. “Kalian berdua sudah disini. Aku akan pulang.” Ia tersenyum. Obrolan tadi sepertinya sudah mulai memperbaiki mood nya. Wajahnya tidak semuram seperti pertama kali masuk.

Tidak begitu terbiasa dengan kecanggungan ini, Nevy tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kesalahpahaman yang sempat terbahas masih saja dipikirkannya matang-matang. Ia memelototi Ryan yang duduk diam saja di bangku sambil memperhatikan punggung Laura yang akan meninggalkan ruangan sendirian. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_ Jengkel Nevy memandang 2 orang yang sedang memberi jarak.  Ia sirati Ryan dengan sebuah pandangan cukup menyudut. Bisikan terdengar oleh Ryan cukup jelas.

“ _Kau harus bicara dengan Laura, sekarang._ ”

Sekali lagi, Ryan tidak sanggup menolak ketika permintaan itu datang dari adiknya. Apalagi saat ia perhatikan Laura dari sudut pandang sesalnya, ia benar-benar harus bicara dengan gadis itu sebelum terlambat.

“Laura?” Ia menyusuli gadis itu sebelum ia pergi keluar.

“Iya?”

Ryan menarik napas. Menjadi lelaki _gentle_ tidak semudah yang ia kira.

“A—aku ingin bicara.” Nada dalamnya melembut. Nada siulan agak kedengaran dari belakang punggungnya.

_Blaze brengsek._

Ia jadi gelisah sendiri seperti saat ia bertemu Laura pertama kali. Seperti saat ia mengajak gadis itu untuk memakai ‘cincin’ nya.

Laura malu-malu menunduk. Dia mengangguk diajak pergi dari ruangan.

**

Hening beberapa waktu. Setengah jam setelah Ryan juga Laura pergi. Tidak ada percakapan dibuat antara Blaze dan Nevy di dalam ruangan tersebut. Nevy asik menonton tv, sementara Blaze lebih suka mengecek HP. Agaknya, Blaze tidak terbiasa menciptakan percakapan normal dengan Nevy lebih dulu. Ia selalu paling pasif menanggapi Nevy. Salah dia juga suka sekali menolak percakapan dengan gadis itu.

Ia benar-benar brengsek. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud sejahat itu.

_Mungkin._

“Blaze?”

Pemuda itu antusias ketika mengangkat kepala. Ia bersyukur suasana tenang ini tidak berlarut-larut.

“Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari.” Nevy memang berbicara padanya, dengan mata masih fokus dengan televisi. Padahal adegannya tidak sebagus itu.

Blaze tahu Nevy masih ragu untuk bisa beradu pandang padanya setelah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga di antara mereka, terlalu canggung untuk diingat. Terlalu mengecewakan. Blaze mengangguk memberi tanda _‘sama-sama’_ diam-diam, dan hendak memainkan HP nya secara tidak berarti. Kenapa Nevy jadi begitu sungkan berbicara padanya padahal ia suka sekali terjang duluan untuk bisa membuat topik padanya?

Blaze meneguk ludah. Ia sudah mengobrol banyak dengan Ryan sebelumnya, dan ia rasa ia perlu memperjelas keadaannya. Nevy sedang sakit parah, dan ia tidak mau kejadian paling krusial terlanjur terjadi pada gadis itu, ia malah terlanjur tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

Ia tidak ingin berdosa seumur hidup.

“Aku—”

“Aku sakit Lupus, Blaze.”

Blaze mengunci bibirnya. Ia mengerem kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya setelah Nevy menyatakan demikian. Tidak ada tanda kesedihan. Nevy selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang yang begitu sehat. Ia malah tampak tersenyum, seolah penyakitnya adalah anugerah yang begitu lucu. Blaze tidak mengerti.

 Ia menunduk kepala. “Aku tahu.”

Nevy mematikan TV nya. Ia butuh suasana yang lebih mendukung mood. Ini pembicaraan serius. “Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan. Rasanya aku tidak mau kembali ke Kanada untuk menghabiskan sisa umurku bersama kalian.”

“Ka—kalau begitu, tidak usah pulang.”

Nevy menoleh. Pada akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu seperti yang diharapkan. Blaze tidak mengunci pandangannya dengan raut kesal seperti biasa. Ia kasihan. Ya, Nevy membacanya. Gadis itu jadi sangat bersyukur telah mendapat perhatian Blaze meskipun dalam bentuk ‘kasihani’.

Rasanya, ia mau setiap hari sakit untuk bisa membuat Blaze memandangnya seperti itu.

“Ayah Ibu belum tahu tentang penyakitku, bukan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa mereka sebelumnya. Tapi mereka sudah membawaku untuk bertemu kalian. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Aku setidaknya mau menghadiahi tanda terima kasih dengan cara sesederhana ini. Membanggakan mereka.”

Blaze menggerutu. Nevy begitu keras kepala sampai Blaze tidak bisa meminta lagi. Namun, kalau dipaksakan pun hasilnya tidak akan berubah. _Ya, kan_? Dia akan—

“Terima kasih kalian sudah begitu menyayangiku.”

Blaze ingin sekali menggertak Nevy agar tidak terlihat sekritis begitu. Ia masih ingin menyaksikan Nevy tertawa bersamanya, mengejarnya, memohon padanya memperlakukan dia sebagai saudara seutuhnya.

Meskipun hanya _platonic_ , ia terus menerus mengingatkan dirinya tentang hal itu.  Masa bodoh dengan cinta yang tidak jelas sampai sekarang. Masa bodoh bahwa Nevy tidak pernah menerimanya. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu bertahan bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

Ia sudah mengecewakan gadis itu, namun juga akan kehilangan gadis itu. Seberapa penyesalan yang ia terima? Kalian tidak akan kira.

“Kau tidak pernah bersalah, Blaze.”

Kata-kata itu seketika membuat Blaze melupakan kegalauannya. Nevy seakan membaca persis apa yang dipikirkan Blaze selama ia diam merutuk dalam duduknya.

“Kau menyayangiku dengan cara yang sedikit aneh.” Nevy tertawa kecil. Mulutnya terlalu pegal untuk tertawa, membuat Blaze berlagak miris. “Tapi kau selalu jadi kakakku, kan?”

Pemuda itu biasanya mengelak. Mempergunakan perasaan bodohnya untuk selalu mengesampingkan arti persaudaran sebenarnya yang diinginkan Nevy di masa-masa kritisnya.

Namun kali ini, ia memilih opsi lain yang ia tidak pernah pilih.

Kepalanya mengangguk. Mengangguk begitu antusias untuk membenarkan semua pertanyaan yang berakar dari hanya sebuah ‘selalu jadi kakakku’. Ia akan jadi apapun untuk Nevy.

Pendekar sekalipun.

“Aku berjanji. Aku akan menebusnya.” Blaze berdialog pada dirinya sendiri. Nevy mengamatinya. Menunggu pemuda itu meneruskan ucapannya.

“Aku berjanji aku akan menyambut kepulanganmu, merayakan natal, ulang tahun bersamamu untuk tahun ini, tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya satupun.”

Hati Nevy terenyuh. Air matanya menggantung di sudut mata, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Mencoba menahan air asin itu jatuh karena rasa sakit di kepala yang baru saja datang, juga perkataan Blaze yang begitu menyentuhnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit dan bahagia saat ini?

“Tapi berjanjilah. Kau akan membantuku menebus kesalahanku selama ini? 7 tahun aku menghiraukanmu. Maka 7 tahun kau ada di sampingku.” Blaze yang duluan menjatuhkan air asinnya ke pipi. Wajah tampan, keren, dan agak dingin yang memukau fans di atas panggung, melembut hanya kepada satu gadis yang dicintainya diam-diam. Yang akan ia selalu simpan di hati saja, tanpa harus menyakitinya lebih banyak.

“Aku sudah bilang padamu,” Nevy mengusap air mata Blaze. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu menangis di depannya. Wajah lesu itu selalu tersembunyi, dan hanya mempertunjukkan sisi kuatnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk mengembalikan sisi kuat itu. “Kau tidak pernah menghiraukanku, aku tahu itu.”

Blaze memegang dua tangan dingin yang menyentuh dua pipinya. Ia ingin sekali mencium bibir gadis itu di hadapannya yang memuram pucat. Entah kenapa.

“Kau adalah salah satu kakakku yang paling kucintai.”

Perasaan itu jatuh ke palung paling dalam dan gelap sebelum berenang sampai ke permukaan. Blaze akan biarkan perasaan itu tertutup kegelapan tanpa cahaya, dan tidak berusaha ia keluarkan lagi.

 _Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik_.

Maka ia cium dua punggung tangan gadis itu seperti seorang putri.

Nevy benar-benar menjadi _Putri_ dalam cerita dongeng di masa kecilnya, saat ini.

**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilog**

Kanada punya daerah yang lebih dingin dari pada saat menginjak kaki di London. Banyak pohon _Maple_ yang sudah berguguran jatuh, dan hembusan anginnya begitu menusuk sambil menyapu daun maple kecokelatan ke udara. Butuh berlapis-lapis jaket musti dikeratkan ke tubuh. Saat jalan-jalan ke pedestrian, dilihat pohon maple itu gundul tak berbekas daun cokelat. Yang ada hanya salju putih merambuti batang-batangnya.

Tetap indah kalo dipandangi lama-lama. Tidak akan menyesal untuk sampai ke kota ini.

Kemudian gadis itu pun mengakhiri tontonannya. Ia mengembus napas hangatnya. Pintu hitam di depannya ia ketuk pelan-pelan. Pintu terbuka untuknya tidak berapa lama.  

“Ah, Selamat Datang!”

Gadis berambut pirang segera masuk. Pintu ditutup dulu biar anginnya tidak semakin melesak masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah diberi penghangat. Ia memeluk satu-satu orang yang menyambutnya. “Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Laura”

“Anggap saja rumah sendiri.” Laura menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. “Kanada benar-benar tidak ampun musim dinginnya.”

“Benar, kan? _Well_ , _should I welcome you then in this kind of cold-country?_ ”

Laura tertawa, ia mengibas tangan untuk membiarkan keadaan begitu saja terjadi. “Aku nanti juga terbiasa.”

“Tapi disini sangat nyaman, kok.”

Jangan lupakan Ryan yang juga ikut menyambut gadis itu pertama kali. Merengkuh Laura agar tidak tersandung sesuatu. Ia jadi begitu protektif dengan bayi kecil di kandungan istrinya.  “Kami tidak kaget sama sekali semenjak pindah kemari.”

“Kau _kan_ pasti sudah terbiasa karena sering diceritakan adikmu semenjak tinggal disini.”  

Gadis itu kemudian menapaki ruangan lain yang cukup luas. Tempat apa lagi kalau bukan sebuah dapur yang bersatu dengan meja makan. Ada beberapa orang disana sudah menyambut rupanya. Kado-kado natal bertumpah ruah, harum kalkun yang dirindukannya.

Ya, ia tidak akan lupa harum kalkun khas negara _Bungkingham_ tersebut. Ia tidak akan lupa…

“Taylor!”

Wajah cerah ibu segera menyemangati hati riang si gadis berambut pirang. Cipika cipiki pun terjadi. Sambutan yang begitu hangat.

“Ayo-ayo, masuk.”

Taylor duduk di sebelah Blaze yang sedang mengetik sesuatu. Untuk apa ia masik sibuk dengan laptop dikala sedang makan-makan natal kali ini.

“Sibuk apa, kau?”

Blaze mendecih. “Penerimaan anggota klub baru.” Ia menekan tulang hidungnya. Barangkali bisa menghentikan pusing kepalanya. “Harus selesai seleksinya tanggal 2 Januari. 50 anggota mendaftar. Ekspektasi anggota begitu berlebihan setelah Pentas Natal 7 tahun lalu yang mereka tonton.”

“Jadi mereka mau masuk klub band SMA mu karena ada alumni nya berprestasi, atau karena kau senior ganteng yang pernah _ngeband_ di sekolah mereka?”

Mata Blaze langsung memutar jengah. Ia melirik Taylor seakan ia capek kalau menanggapi gurauan tersebut di sela kesibukannya. _Seriously?_

“Masih lama, Sayang.” Taylor menggeleng kepala. “Sampai kau lupa menyambut tunanganmu.”

Blaze mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tersenyum kecil karena sudah terlalu kecapekan, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu sekilas. Beberapa menit kemudian, wajahnya kembali serius dengan laptop.  

“Oke semuanya, makanan sudah siap.”

Ayah mengeluarkan sepiring pasta. Ditaruh di atas meja makan. Harum bumbu _Bolognaise_ nya sampai membuat Blaze rela tutup laptop. _Usaha yang bagus_.

Taylor sejenak memperhatikan sekitarnya. _Sepertinya ada yang kurang._ Ia menepuk tangan Blaze, segera mengingatkan kekasihnya itu.  

“Blaze? Mana adikmu?”

Blaze tersentak. “Ah, ya. Aku bawa Nevy kemari dulu.”

 “Kita belum ajak yang berulang tahun hari ini.” Ryan menatap Laura dengan sunggingan senyumnya. Laura mengangguk. _Tentu saja_.

Blaze tidak lama meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengajak satu orang lainnya. Tentu saja ini adalah kewajiban setiap tahun karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya. _Tuan acara yang sebenarnya._

Seseorang masuk di antara mereka ke meja makan. Para penghuni meja makan yang hadir lega pada akhirnya satu keluarga sudah berkumpul.

“Baiklah, mari kita ucapkan syukur pada karunia Natal yang telah diberikan Tuhan sampai saat ini.”

Ucapan ‘ _Amen_ ’ menggema seruangan dengan dua tangan saling mendekap.

“Juga selamat ulang tahun untuk saudariku,” ucap Blaze di sela-sela doanya yang terdengar begitu jelas. Seluruh kepala mengangguk mengamini tuturan doa yang begitu menyentuh hati semuanya.

“Semoga selalu diberkahi kebaikan Tuhan untukmu, Nevy.” Ryan mencapainya, untuk mengelus adiknya dengan sayang.

“Selamat natal semuanya!”

“Selamat ulang tahun untuk, Nevy!”

Seluruhnya bersulang dengan segelas minuman soft drink yang menyegarkan ikut mewarnai hari natal mereka.

Nevy tersenyum. Senyuman yang memberikan jawaban ‘terima kasih’ pada sambutan untuknya. Ulang tahun ke sekian yang seharusnya tidak akan ia lupakan. Ia ikuti kenikmatan hari-hari suka cita ini bersama semuanya.

Dengan cara seperti ini pun, Nevy bahagia.

Ia selalu dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Masih dianggap sebagai putri dalam kerajaan megah bersama pangeran dan permaisurinya yang tidak pernah lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Yang pernah mencintainya. Atau sang Ratu yang suka masak kalkun tiap malam natal. Nevy bersyukur masih memiliki tempat di antara mereka untuk menyambut hari seperti itu sampai saat ini.

**

Blaze telah memakan daging ayamnya sampai piringnya kosong. Semuanya melanjutkan kegiatan dengan obrolan random. Gurauan lucu khas Ryan dengan sambutan tawa ayah ibu, Laura dan Taylor yang sedang merapikan meja, serta Blaze yang mengamati Nevy sampai saat ini.

Ia mengusap Nevy yang terasa dingin.

Bingkai foto gadis tersenyum itu terasa dingin.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Nevy.

Kau adalah salah satu _adikku_ yang paling kucintai.”

Ia pun membawa foto adiknya kembali ke tempat semula. Di dekat lilin yang menyala setiap harinya.

**

_Buku dongeng si Putri pun ditutup seiring berakhirnya cerita…_

**THE END**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **ps : Phal diambil dari nama Gopal, Taylor semacam side-chara untuk mendukung unsur Kanada di dalamnya. 
> 
> **Less and more about this story, please kindly to always support the author and the story as well. 
> 
> See u!


End file.
